Bloodline
by lirx33
Summary: When all he's lived through was hardship, humiliation, and shame; just how far will Feliciano go to be accepted? though, no matter what happens his family still truly loves him. Right?


Chapter 1

Piccolo Fratello

Condescending loud bangs echoed throughout the large house. Who could have possibly been knocking on the door at this hour? Everyone knows just what connections he has, everyone knows it's wise not to aggravate him. The Italian man muttered a barrage of curses to just about anything that seemed fit- the visitors, the distance between his warm bed and the door, also the end table that he tripped over, anything that would relieve his rage. The darkness of night didn't help either.

"Who the hell is at the door at this hour?" Lovino growled inwardly allowing a yawn to escape his throat.

The Italian man lazily opened the grand door and the brisk mid-fall air hit him. Just then it occurred to the man that he was dressed in nothing but boxers.

"_Ve~ fratello~!_"

In an instant a body collided with the Italian man, nearly sending them both to the ground. Lovino had no idea who this stranger was, his figure was cloaked in a dark silhouette of night.

"What the fuck?" he growled, flushing a bit.

"Ve~ you mean you don't recognize me?" the voice pouted.

"... Feliciano?"

"_Si~!_"

Not long after this greeting, the brothers sat at the kitchen table silently. By now Lovino had thrown on a woolen robe. His amber eyes scanned over the figure before him. Feliciano had grown to an almost identical identical build, except his skin was much paler than the man's olive tone. The Italian man puzzles the reason for this, however in a minute he omits it from his mind. His light auburn hair carried the same obscure curl as Lovino's brown locks. He wore a ragged, old shirt under a brown trench coat; his image was so strange compared to what the Italian man was used to seeing. He looked so different, yet over all the years, his light amber eyes held the same childlike innocence.

Despite what one may think, the siblings remained awkwardly quiet. One may think they would endlessly talk, rejoicing over all the accumulated memories and past events that had grown in the decade. However, no; their eyes remained averted to the cups of coffee that have long-since cooled over.

"So..." Lovino started, though he inwardly kicked himself for breaking the tedious wall of silence. "... You came back from your _vacation_?"

A shocked look grew on the younger's face before dropping back to the satin-clothed table in understanding.

"... Y-yes I have."

The suffocating heavy air of mutual understanding and remorse slowly returned. Before, Lovino felt like his lungs would give way and die of asphyxiation he abruptly asked, "So... what are you doing here Feli?"

Feliciano hesitated before answering in his usual idiotic way.

"I wanna join the syndicate again and sit alongside nonno_~."_

The way he made that statement so simple confused the older brother beyond comprehension. Lovino had no idea how to react. Should he be supportive? Should he laugh in his face? Should he yell sternly? Deciding on D- none of the above- he turned his head to face the wall, almost hiding his face in shame. The tickling, burning sensation that always appeared when someone stared at him; a skill Lovino mastered through the years in the Vargas clan stung at his spine, causing the tiny hairs on this neck to rise.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Feliciano's eyes soften, as if he holds knowledge beyond the older brother understands.

"Ve~ I do."

"You realize your... _situation_ right?"

Lovino choked on every syllable that left his mouth.

"I do," the younger brother repeated. "... But I want to prove to nonno I could be useful."

A cord in the older brother's hardened heart is struck, something that really shouldn't happen by now, over his Piccolo fratello. Though he knows no experience of his life, he understands the hardships his brother has faced- the humiliation, the shame.

"Please, help me Lovi~" the younger brother begged. "Please let me stay~!"

Compensation was due, or at least that's how Lovino saw it. He owed him a favor. Oh, how used to this system he was, the system of debts and favors.

He sighed bitterly, "Fine."

Instantaneously Feliciano's eyes perked up and his normal cheeky aura returned.  
>"<em>Ve~ Grazie~!<em>"

The younger brother's arms wrapped around the man and in a second said piccolo fratello were sent to the floor. A bright red blush grew on the older brother's cheeks.

"Don't make me kick your ass Feli"

"So we're gonna go see nonno right?"

He sounded anxious; like in the way a small child is excited to see Santa at the local mall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; we'll worry about that headache in the morning," Lovino smirked sardonically, sounding a lot like a sadistic villain. He rose from his seat, ultimately forsaking his beverage. "Well, believe it or not, even a mobster needs his beauty sleep... By the way, you get the couch. 'Kay? _Buona notte_."

**... Well, that's a wrap!**

**Behold Chapter 1 of my story, something of a prologue to the plot!**

**Anyways, this is neither my first Hetalia fanfic or fanfic in general; so don't hold back, hit me with your best shot. I decided to to a mafia story because a serious Hetalia has always fascinated me. But i feel as though this chapter was rather short, but perhaps that's just me. And i want to just include this as well- it is late as fuck as i type this and my brain is starting to shut down LOL**

**A FEW IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**1.) my Italian isn't _too_ fluent so if i have a few grammar errors in the language forgive me. **

**2.) my grammar is SHIT! period. SO i had a friend, gamergirl951, help me out with that. She is a non-official beta reader and people, please, support her. She's really awesome! d(^3^)b**

**3.) I will have translations for any of you who can't understand Italian well, so remember to always check those out at the recaps. **

_**Translations**_

_**Piccolo fratello- little brother**_

_**fratello- brother**_

_**si-yes (obviously xD)**_

_**Grazie- thank you**_

_**nonno- grandpa**_

_**Buona notte- good night **_

**Furthermore, the story will only get better as it progresses so please stick around! Comments, alerts, favorite-ing; all of these will be supportive and help progress this story**

**-Lirx33 **


End file.
